


The Script, Chapter 2

by Finney13



Series: The Script [2]
Category: British (UK) Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Tom Hiddleston AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Eva Pond is an aspiring screenwriter who has a dream of getting her script to be produced as a full feature film. Her chance comes when the script is given to Tom Hiddleston's manager and Tom likes it - a lot. Well, the leading role is originally written for him... Except that it is not just the script that he's going to be in the leading role but also accidentally in Eva's life. And that is a problem because she's married.





	The Script, Chapter 2

## 2.1

On the next morning Eva had rang Tom's doorbell and the man had kept her waiting and almost panicking that she had the wrong door. But when the door had been opened and Tom had cheerily welcomed her in the panic had melted and turned into hunger thanks to the divine smell of cooking that had lured into her nose from the house.

"What are you cooking here" she had asked "this was supposed to be just a breakfast meeting!"  
"Well, I am making the breakfast as I promised and it happens to be a English one" he had replied laughing while guiding her to the kitchen "I did say I would serve it hot and steaming. Please, have a seat, it is almost done."

"So... you liked my script then?" she had asked sheephisly when she couldn't come up with any other opener.  
"Very much, yes. I think the lead character is in a tough spot and you've managed to make his situation very compelling. I was hooked already once I had read the first few scenes" Tom had replied while setting the table. "I was told you had written it specifically for me?"  
"Yes, yes I did" she had answered blushing, "The role is layered and not every actor can do it. I think you're perfect for it and I am very happy that you agreed to meet with me and are interested in playing the role."  
"Well, you have my full attention now. Well, apart from the food that is. Tuck in, let's talk while we eat"

They had spend well over an hour eating and talking about the script and getting excited about the prospect of actually getting it produced as a film. Tom had been eager to give feedback and views from his perspective on the lead character's forthcomings that Eva hadn't thought of earlier. He had also agreed to take the role if she could sell it, so she was able to use his name in the sales pitch.

And while they both had kept the whole meeting very professional, she had gotten stuck looking at Tom's blue eyes way too many times and absolutely forgotten what she was talking about. Tom had made her laugh and they had laughed together with tears in their eyes. Chemistry between them had been undeniable from the get go.

"Goodness, where has the time gone! I need to get prepared for the next meeting " Tom had said when his phone had bleeped to remind him of another meeting. "Even though this was definitely the most fun breakfast meeting I have had in a while"  
"Likewise! I don't have to eat anything else today thanks to you and I have also laughed so much I must have added few years into my life" Eva had replied smiling while gathering her noted script and pens back to her bag and heading for the door.

"Listen, I'm definitely on board with this project" Tom had said while helping her coat on "But not just because the script is awesome. I always want to support independent projects such as this whenever I can, too. But it's also because I can't remember when I have had such good connection with the person who is the driving force behind the project. I know you have worked hard on this and I can only do as much to make sure to present your creation as authentically as I can"  
"Wow. I... I am... I think I am speechless" she had chuckled "Thank you! That means a lot. And yes, I agree, we do have a good connection" she continued while blushing on which Tom had replied only with a smirk.

Before she could step outside Tom had hugged her unexpectedly, looked her in the eyes and told her that he was very happy to have met her.

Eva had walked out of the door in the most pink haze she ever had had. His scent had lingered in her nose for a long time afterwards and the hug had given her a definite answer on whether Tom's body was actually as tight as it looked. She had definitely been happy that she had managed to get Tom aboard the project.

But she had also had mixed feelings about having been given signs by Tom that maybe he was interested in other things as well than just merely working with her.

She was married. Not necessarily happily, but married nonetheless. A promise had been made to stay loyal to one person even though that person now felt like belonging to a whole another lifetime.

She had decided not to let her feelings get the better of her. Not now when her life's work, the script, was on the line. This was just about work and that was the way it had to stay.

## 2.2

Eva arrived at the airport alone. The airport being surprisingly quiet she decided to check in early and go have something proper to eat as she had enough time to do that before the flight.

On the cafe with a large mug of coffee and a big sandwich she tried to call her ex to make sure he was coming to pick her up. They had stayed in good relations despite the divorce happening and picking her up was kind of the last request she had asked him to do for her.

But there was no answer even after three tries. She knew he was already at work but he usually did pick up the phone no matter what. Not stressing about it she then tried to call her best friend back at home. That gal answered even if she was getting her head chopped off.

No answer.

"Ok then" Eva wondered "what the actual hell is going on?"

She tried to call also her mother and sister but they propably were just busy at the moment as they did not answer her calls either.

This can't be good. This can not mean anything good. Eva was now panicking and had totally lost her appetite.

She just wanted to hear some friendly voice but Tom was in the States and it was night there anyhow so she couldn't bother him. She wouldn't bother him now, he had a lot on his plate already. Her neighbour and friend Dani was definitely busy making breakfast to her kids before waking them up and she didn't feel it was right to disturb her on that.

While there was nothing she could do but wait the people she'd tried to reach to call back she decided to go through the sales proposition for the production houses. She was about to present her script to few of them on the following week once she had returned from her ex-home to London, her now-home. The pressure on that took her mind off the knot in her stomach at least for a while.

When she was just about to board her flight her phone woke up. It was Luke, Tom's publicist. She answered and told him how happy she was to finally hear a friendly voice.  
"Listen Eva, I'm afraid I don't have good news" Luke said seriously and continued "I'm going to be very blunt right now as I know you're about to get into the plane. I just found out that someone has leaked your and Tom's relationship to the press at your homecountry. Once your plane lands there will be press and paps waiting for you for sure asking for you to comment."

She stood stunned in the middle of the corridor that lead to the plane. That was it. That was why no one back at home had answered her calls. She was speechless.

"Eva, are you still there?" Luke asked worryingly.  
"Yes, yes I am. I just..." she sighed deeply "How this could happen? Do you know who leaked the story?"  
"Well it depends on who have you told about it" Luke said honestly "If it had been in the press here it would've been easier for me to find out, now I really have nothing to start with."  
"But I have only spoken about it to few people, just to a friend who I have known since childhood and my mother and sister" she said and the lump in her throat started swelling.  
"Well, then those are the most likely options for the leak." Luke said.

She had never felt so betrayed and alone in her life as she was hurried into the plane and onto her seat by the stuart.

"What am I supposed to do now? What do I do when I land?" she asked sobbing.  
"When you land, don't give any comments to anyone. Don't make any contact with any reporters or paps at the airport, ok? I'll make sure someone is at the airport to take care of your safety and with a ride to take you from the airport directly to your hotel. Give me a call once you get there. I'll have more details and better picture of the situation then. I'll help you through this Eva, ok" Luke said assuringly.  
"Thank you Luke" she sighed into the phone "You are an angel"  
"No I'm not, I'm just someone who deals with this shit all the time. I'll start working on it now. Welcome to the big league Eva."

Eva stared out from the plane's window. Tears poured from her eyes. She couldn't believe she had been betrayed by someone she trusted. She had known that the press would find out about the relationship eventually but she, and Tom too, had hoped it would happen only once her divorce was through.

But the cat was already out from the bag. All she could do now was to embrace for impact.


End file.
